Sakura Bloom
by lolli-kibum
Summary: Kim Jaejoong is the first male born into the Kim family blood line of royality. Finally reaching the age of sixteen, he is at the age of meeting his guardian saint, which is his only hope for a female partner.


"I wish, for a great guardian that will understand me....One, who will always smile with me."

That was my sixteenth wish. Holding it to my heart, I sighed to myself, knowing that the last fifth teen still have not came true, I doubt this one will either.

I wave goodbye to the small wood as it travels to the wonders of the sea.

Oh, how I would like to travel with it.

"Jaejoong, my son, stop sitting and come here."

"Yes father."

"How long does it take you to send off a wish?"

"I was just praying father."

"You are supposed to meet your Jung tomorrow, you better head home and prepare."

"But father, it's only dawn, there are at least 10 more hours until I must meet him."

"Better now than never. I want you to be your very best for this man."

"Geez, it's not like I am marrying him or something."

I returned to my house, took off my shoes, and walked into my bedroom. I noticed a cloth on the bed, "Hm? What is this?"

I observed it closely, "A night gown perhaps? Was this not my great grandmothers?"

I was wondering, so I decided to try it on, it hung over my shoulders but fit my waist perfectly, "It's embarrassing how I am more girly than some family members."

"It looks good on you cousin."

I turned, "Ah, Junsu!"

Kim Junsu, my cousin and almost only male family friend. He is not fully related to the royal blood but he is classed as royalty.

"What are you so dressed up for Jaejoong-ah?"

"I just found this gown on my bed and figured it was for me."

"Hmm. Any who, have you see the Jung yet?"

"No, I have only seen Mr. Cheon Jung."

"I've heard that the new one is named Yunho."

"Yunho Jung, huh?"

"Yes, I've also heard he is so fine and handsome."

_So.....It is a male..._

"Jaejoong?"

"Do you think this Jung will be disappointed with me like my parents are?"

"Why speak of such?"

"I am a male, not a female."

"I do not think he'll hate you for this."

"What if he does?"

"We'll scold him, and bring him powerless." Junsu winked at me.

"Yeah, but like that will make me feel any better about the whole thing."

"You must learn that you can't let people hurt you all the time."

"You're right, as always."

Junsu gave me a cousinly kiss, "Please don't think too much about Jaejoong, we won't know until tomorrow anyway."

"Yes, I will try to rest."

Junsu smiled and left the room.

Even though this gown was showing my shoulders, it looked pretty good on me.

Sigh, well or not, this is too much for me.

I opened my balcony door and watched the only thing that makes me feel like living is a good thing.

That cherry blossom tree, it should bloom soon…

It seems that once again my wish isn't going to come true......

I won't meet a beautiful female Jung and be happy with her. But instead, I got a male Jung that will probably hate me and only protect me for the job.

"Knock knock?"

I called through the balcony door, "What is it?"

"It is I, Seung Ri, lord Junsu's guard, bringing a gift from a Jung!"

"A gift?"

"Yes." I walked out of the balcony to see this gift, "Seung Ri, why would a Jung bring me a gift?"

"Beyond my knowledge my lord, I was just asked to deliver it."

"Very well, thank you."

Seung Ri bowed and left.

There was a card on the side,

_"Hello! My name is Jung Yunho, and starting soon I will be this guardian saint for you. I am a little nervous to be honest, I have no idea what to expect and honestly, I've heard you're a guy too. I've been preparing myself for all these years just to be spoiled that it's a guy! How embarrassing huh? Ha-ha, it's okay though, I will protect you too, regardless of your gender. But you see, long ago I found this necklace, and I thought it would just be great for this girl I will be protecting......I am sorry if you do not like it because it's too girly for you, but now you know why. _

_Do what you please with it._

_See you soon, Jaejoong_

_- Jung Yunho"_

I opened the box, and it was indeed a necklace, "How kind of him.....This guy seems like a real mush head."

Throwing the necklace on the table, I decided to settle for bed, not like I had anything else to do.

()()()()()()

I decided to stay and sleep in after I heard Mr. Cheon and his loud mouth say that his son was on his way over.

It's not that I dislike the Jungs, it's just…Mr. Cheon and this whole idea I hate.

Mr. Cheon should have left so long ago. My mother doesn't need protection all the time. My father doesn't even mind another man with her, I don't understand.....

Speaking of that, I am a man, so why must I have a guard?

No woman would marry me knowing that I was protected by another man!

It's shameful and embarrassing.

"Lord Jaejoong....." came a quiet voice. I peeked through the covers and saw Seung Ri, "What is it?"

"Lady Kim has told me to wake you."

"Well, I am asleep."

"But, your saint is here..."

"I don't want a _saint_, tell my mother I will not wake."

"Very well lord Jaejoong."

I noticed Seung Ri pause and stared at something hanging off my table, he then sighed and left.

Moments later I was awakened by knocks and loud cheering. I heard my mother, "Oh he's here he's here! Wake Jaejoong, wake my son! His guardian saint has come!"

I decided I should save Seung Ri the trouble and just come down on my own.

I didn't bother dressing properly or brushing my hair, I personally think I look fine.

"Oh~, you are so handsome!"

"He really is."

I came in yawning, stretching my arm, "Jae...Joong...."

My mother wide eyed me, "What are you wearing!?"

"Jaejoong!?" A man came out of the corner smiling.

I jumped.

_He's......Very handsome..._

He ran up and grabbed my hands, "You're Jaejoong right?"

I looked up at him, "Uh....."

"Uh?" He smiled.

"I am Jaejoong, and don't mock me."

He smiled larger, showing me his white smile, "Aha, I am sorry, from your mother I expected you to be more-"

"Proper? Girly? Or how about a prince?"

He loosen his grip on my hand, "Uh, well-"

"Uh? Hmp, look who's talking now."

I ripped my hands from him and marched off, "Jaejoong! Kim Jaejoong! Get back here!"

"Make me! Mother, I don't want his man as my guardian! I am a man! And I have pride!"

Then finally the words I never wanted to say slipped, "I don't like the Jungs and I especially HATE this family!"

I paused, everyone was shock besides this Jung guy.

"I-"

"How dare you!" My father roared, "How dare you speak this way in front of this Jungs! Do you know what they have gone through for us?! You unthankful bastard! You're such an embarrassment to this family!"

He raised his hand, I could tell he was about to hit me. Like always…

I tightened up, hoping to ease the pain. I heard the thud but no pain. I opened my eyes and saw Jung easily holding back my father's fist, "Y-you…"

"I am sorry Mr. Kim, but my job is to protect Jaejoong, and I plan to do that even against his family....And my own."

"Wh-why you! How can you take Jaejoong's side?! Don't you know the problems this boy causes all the time for us?!"

"No I don't, but surely he can't be that bad."

My father grew furious, smashing things in his reach. I grasped tightly on Jung's waist and hid behind him. Tears began to roll down my face, I always hated it when my father got like this.

Junsu and Seung Ri came running in only to leave seconds after. Seung Ri called from up the stairs, "Lord Yunho! Up here with Jaejoong, hurry!"

He nodded and quickly guided me up the stairs while everyone was holding my father back. I released Jung and quickly ran into my room, almost locking them out until Jung's foot caught the door, "Leave me alone!" I screamed.

"We won't hurt you Jaejoong!" I heard Junsu call worriedly.

I let them in shaking. After everyone was in, Seung Ri quickly locked the door.

I sat in the corner of my bed curled in a ball. Seung Ri ignored me and quickly checked over Junsu. Junsu, was too caught up in Seung Ri to worry about me.

Just a minute ago, I called for them to leave me alone, but it didn't matter because I am always alone.

I shook, trying to warm myself in any possible way.

_I am going to die of freezing…_

I thought until a wave of warmth came over me, "You said you didn't need a guardian because you were a man with pride. But last time I checked, men don't cry such womanish tears about their fathers yelling at them."

I snickered, "Do you think I am really as strong as I say I am? Most people, who are as headstrong as me, never have any real strength."

He smiled warmly and pulled me closer to him, "Well, to my dismay, I've never met anyone like you before so I wouldn't know."

"Why are you still here? After everything I said? And plus, I can't even remember your name while you, remember my name like the back of your hand."

"Well, I am very addled with you, but I still have hope to become your friend...No, your guard."

"Well I don't want a guard...Um."

"Yunho-"

"Whatever. I want to be alone."

"Would you rather have a friend?"

"Yes...."

"I can be that too."

I sighed.

He smiled, "Every independent needs it's dependent as well."

()()()Yunho's POV()()()

Finally after many hours, Jaejoong managed to calm down and actually fell back to sleep. But, that could have just been because it was actually rather late.

I sat beside him on his bed, just watching him calmly breathe in and out. He is so beautiful.

I believe in him, and even though he isn't a traditional Kim, I think he will be the greatest heir in all history.

And I will be the one that stood beside him and pushed him through.

"Huh? Are those....Cherry blossoms?"

I walked out to the balcony. It was cold but the sight was worth it.

"That is the first blossom of the spring."

I sighed and rested on the rail. I could hear Jaejoong shuffling in his bed, "Jaejoong should see this..."

I peeked at him but he was quietly snoring. I just smiled, "He is tired."

"Jaejoong?"

I turned and saw an unfamiliar face, "He is asleep."

I could tell that my unknown present and voice startled him, "A-ah, I see."

"How did you get in here at such at late hour? Are you in connection with the Kim family?"

"Yes."

"State your name for me and I will tell him that you dropped by."

"Choikang is all you need to know."

"Why do you wear that cloak?"

"Is it no business of yours."

"Well, it is when some random man dressed in black comes looking for Jaejoong, and especially when their name is something like 'Choikang'."

"I am leaving now."

"Alright...."

He turned and left, "Well, that was strange...?"

()()()()()()

Jaejoong came in rubbing his eyes, "Good morning...."

I perked up, "Good morning Jaejoong!"

His mother patted me, "Quiet yourself Yunho."

"Ah," I lowered my voice, "Sorry..."

Jaejoong carefully sat down at the table, "What is for breakfast mother?"

"Don't you think you should say you're sorry to Yunho before you invite yourself for breakfast?"

Jaejoong got up, "Well then, I'll leave and go back to bed."

"A-ah Jaejoong!" I caught Jaejoong's hand, "Please wait! I am not angry at you, and I invite you to eat breakfast with me."

Jaejoong turned and stared me in the eyes, "You're not?"

"No."

Jaejoong looked down at the floor.

His hands were so cold, I couldn't sense any happiness in him.

I gripped onto his other hand as well, "C'mon Jae, I am sure you're hungry."

He nodded and followed me, not loosening his grip. He's so cute.

He sat next to me, nearly sitting on me actually, but I didn't mind. I actually wanted to pull him on my lap, but, he might not have enjoyed that.

Jaejoong lowered his head even more when his father came into the kitchen. I got up and bowed to him, he kindly returned it with a smile.

Jaejoong went through breakfast without lifting his head, while everyone else ate happily.

Finally he spoke after he finished, "I am done, please excuse me."

Even though I still had a good half plate of food left, I got up and went after him. I heard Jaejoong's mother scold me, "Y-Yunho! Excuse yourself!"

He almost closed the door in my face but I caught it. I saw him jump through the door crack, I pushed the door open then softly closed it, "Jae, you ate so fast. What's wrong?"

He sat on his bed, "Everything is wrong. Can't you tell?"

"No, not really. I don't see why you're so unhappy."

"Live a day in my life and you'll understand."

I sat beside him and cupped his chin, "Y-Yunho?"

"Can I be a part of your life?"

()()()Jaejoong's POV()()()

I jumped and became flushed, "What do you mean?"

"I want to be with you Jaejoong, I want to be one with you."

He pushed me down and crawled on top of me, "Y-Yunho! G-get off of me!"

"I can't Jaejoong..."

"Why?"

"You're too beautiful…"

I became even more flushed, "B-beautiful? I am a man!"

I tried to push him off of me but I couldn't even make him budge, "I don't care. I love you Jaejoong."

Everything became blank, all my thoughts stop, I couldn't see anything but him, "I love you, I've loved you since I saw you."

He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "You're more beautiful than any women I've ever seen."

"Am I interrupting something?"

I opened my eyes and saw Junsu staring at us with a smile, "J-Junsu! It's not what you think! I tried to push him off but he won't budge. He came after me first!"

"First? Does that mean you came second?"

"N-no! He is saying strange things to me! Like he loves me and I am beautiful or something!"

"Something?" I stopped and looked at Yunho who was obviously hurt, "That meant nothing to you Jaejoong?"

"Uh, well..."

Yunho got up and stopped at the doorway, "I am sorry Jaejoong."

He walked out.

Junsu sat next to me, "Do you really mean that or was it just stuttering because of nervousness?"

"I-I don't know.......I've never had another man...Or anyone, come out to me like that."

"Well Jaejoong, I believe that there is somebody made for everyone. Nobody will be alone forever."

I looked down, "I don't believe that. Because even if Yunho was that person, I've made him angry and now he probably hates me."

_I am the only person in the world that will be alone forever._

"Junsu, will you leave me alone for a while?"

"Sure." He patted me once before leaving.

"Jae," I looked up at him, "I am sure you didn't make a mistake, he'll forgive you. That is, if you want him to."

I walked out to my balcony for air, "Ah, the blossoms......They're bloomed!"

I've been so caught up in all of this that I missed such an important thing.

"You really like those don't you?"

I jumped and turned towards the voice, "Y-you!! Changmin!"

"Yes."

"You get out! I am not in the mood for you!"

He pulled off his hood, "But dear, remember our deal? Get me the saint, and your dreams will become reality."

"Do it yourself."

"I would, but he's already seen me and knows me as Choikang."

"It's your own stupid fault that he knows."

"Why are you refusing? Earlier you couldn't wait."

I stopped and thought about it. Yunho flashed in my mind, him cupping my face, being so close to me....

It couldn't possibly be could it?

"You're acting like you love him or something."

"I'll get him to you."

Changmin smiled, "Good, I expect good things from the prince."

He left, "Can I really do it? If I get rid of Yunho, then this whole Jung saint thing will stop.....That's what I want isn't it?"

_Then why the hell am I so hesitant?!_

I punched the wall, causing my hand to bleed, "Damn!"

()()()()()()

I turned and turned in my bed. It wasn't that I wasn't comfortable, but it was the fact that I _was_ comfortable.

I finally opened my eyes and looked straight at a bare well-built chest. I followed this body until I got to the face.

"Yunho…" I whispered to myself.

He moaned and sighed, his breathe was still fresh. He also smelt of some vanilla fragrant. I cuddled myself against him. My head lightly pushed his chin up.

_It's not that I am in love with him....It's natural for a human to want warmth and comfort...that's all._

_But, I still don't understand why or how Yunho could love me. It seems a bit extreme if you ask me...._

_He's just met me, and he automatically falls in love with me? It was just based off my looks..._

_He probably hates me now after seeing how I act...._

_He would probably....kill me if he knew....our plan.....my plan...._

_I don't think......I can really pull it off...._

Yunho moved closer to me.

_Maybe I am the one in love.......the one that really wants this Jung saint to stop......Because there's no way he can marry a woman......because he's in love with the foolish, selfish, ugly, problematic prince......_

_What an idea, such one, a prince like that would think..._

()()()()()()

"Where are we going Jaejoong?!"

I dragged Junsu, "We're going to the store!" Yunho followed happily behind us, "Why are you pulling me so hard?!"

"Because!"

"B-but, I didn't even get to tell Seung Ri were we're going!"

"You still care for that boy?"

We stopped and stared at a local citizen, well he's more than that, "Yoochun…"

He came over and took Junsu's hand from me, "You're probably hurting this boy my lord."

I took his hand back, "Don't be silly, Junsu is a strong boy."

Yoochun instead of just his hand, took Junsu's whole body, "Junsu-Ah, is this man hurting you?"

"N-no! But I'll have you killed for harassing the royal family!"

Junsu broke free of Yoochun's grasp and tromped off, "Hey Junsu~!"

I sighed, "Look what you did you moron!"

"Why does he hate me?" Yoochun looked dazed, "Well, for one, he HAS a love."

"Seung Ri?"

"Yes," I pushed him, "get it through your hard skull."

I sighed again and ran after Junsu.

()()()Yunho's POV()()()

This citizen covered his face, sighing in a sobbing manner, "Why are the Kims so hard to please?"

"Ex-excuse me?" I walked over to the man, "Ah," He looked at me with bright eyes, "Are you the lord's guardian?"

"Yes, I am."

"Tell me, what do the Kims like?"

"Honestly, I do not know. But, I am in woe like you."

"Really? Just how so?"

"Jaejoong, the prince of this family, is my love, but he carries no feelings towards me, as lord Junsu does for you."

"Jaejoong has always been hard-headed. It would take millions to soften that rock."

"I don't believe that."

"You don't?"

"No."

I took a breath, "Jaejoong is the type of person that already has millions, but he doesn't want that. So, he believes that he is always alone and believes nobody cares for him by being him and not the prince of this village. I can see that Jaejoong, is just wearing a helmet, it may seem hard, but deep down he is soft, and that helmet isn't as tricky to remove as everyone thinks."

"You're a pretty deep thinker."

"Citizen, I believe that you can unlock Junsu's heart easily too."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"Junsu, I think that he doesn't really love Seung Ri. That this love, is really misread words. That Junsu, only loves Seung Ri as a big brother and-"

"What is your reasoning behind this make believe shit?"

"Seung Ri is just a guardian!"

"So are you!"

I jumped, "What-" "How do you expect Jaejoong to love you if you're just a guardian too? Will it not be brotherly love too?"

"You, you really have no faith left do you?"

"Damn right I don't.....Junsu is a hopeless love I will never get because I am not royalty, I am not somebody important to this family, and I am just nobody...."

"What's your name?"

"Yoochun, Park Yoochun."

"Alright Park, let's make a deal."

"What is it?"

"Your family owns a flower shop right?"

"That's right."

"I want you to make me a beautiful bouquet for Jaejoong, and I promise you a beautiful male."

"Tsk, sounds like a rip off to me."

"Believe in me."

Yoochun sighed, "What other choice do I have?"

()()()()()()

"I am such an idiot for believing you like this."

I smiled, "Trust me, I know ways to get Junsu."

"How do you expect to win Junsu for _me_?"

I pointed at a local gift shop, "He _loves_ teddy bears."

"Teddy bears?"

"Yes, buy and smother him with them."

"What else does he like?"

"Flowers, candy, stuffed animals in general. Yoochun, he's a girl!"

"It does seem that way…"

"I'll leave the rest to you. I expect that bouquet soon."

"Uh yeah, sure man."

I walked off, leaving Yoochun to glare over the store of gifts.

()()()Jaejoong's POV()()()

"Just great Junsu, because of your hard headedness we lost Yunho!"

"It isn't my fault! You don't like Yunho hitting on you do you?"

I blushed, "Well, no….."

Junsu stopped, "Why are you blushing Joongie?"

"I-I'm not! I must just be a little red from this-"

"You like him don't you?"

"Wh-who? I don't like anyone!"

"Why don't you stop being so stubborn and just admit to liking him? You're going to regret it later, something bad will happen."

"Don't be stupid Junsu, I personally don't like the Jungs and want nothing to do with them."

"But what if Yunho was to hear that?"

I turned quickly and my eyes grew wide, "Yunho…..I…I can explain!"

"No need to Jae, I can't help how you feel and neither can you."

Yunho cupped my chin, "I promise you, that even if you still don't like me at that point, I will give you the most pleasure and happiness you have ever felt."

His face moved closer towards mine, but paused then smiled. He released my chin and pointed to his left, "Should we go to our destination?"

I just nodded.

Yunho walked beside me the whole trip. I didn't understand why he still felt the way he did, after all I've done to him. I really do like Yunho, I think, but there's no way I can admit that to him now. I do believe Junsu when he says I will regret it later. I already do… Because of my stupidity, I can never grow the courage I need to admit these feelings to him, and thus, I can never be with him…

And this deal I have with Changmin…Yunho will be killed…

Yes, killed…A deal I made with Shim Changmin…He gets his bounty, I get my wish…Jung Yunho will be gone. Nobody can pass on the Jung blood, the ages will be screwed and best of all…With Yunho dead, his love can never leave his heart…And be given to somebody other than me…

()()()End()()()


End file.
